Tok Aba
Tok Aba is a character in BoBoiBoy, He is the Grandfather of BoBoiBoy. Life Tok Aba is an elderly person with some grandchildren aand one of his Grand Children is BoBoiBoy and he is expecting him to help in his Business, He is first seen waiting for BoBoiBoy at the Railway Station but since BoboiBoy and Tok Aba haven't seen each other in a while Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy forgot who was who as seen on Episode 1 and has hugged another person. He doesn't like fighting as it's scared some customers in his Shop (Episode 1). Even when BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth fought each other after they forgot that they were the same person and thought that they were just pretending to be each other ( Wind BoBoiBoy said that Earth BoBoiBoy was trying to imitate him and was trying to steal his identity and Earth BoBoiboy was also thinking the same thing about Wind BoBoiBoy) but luckily, since they were the same person they fear the same thing and Tok Aba stoped them by using his ear twisting move (Episode 11), He still care for them but get disappointed after Gopal hitted BoBoiBoy's head with a cooking pan to remember everything which Tok Aba doesn't like (Episode 12). Tok Aba is the one who makes the delicious Cocoa Drink in Rintis Island he is also dubbed as the "Hot Chocolate Expert". Season 1 According to Probe, BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba only met each other in a long time which is the reason why they didn't recognize each other quickly, in his school holidays, BoBoiBoy and his friend Ochobot helped Tok Aba in his shop. Season 2 BoBoiBoy returned to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and continue his studies with his friends, Tok Aba also renamed the shop as "Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop". Powers Although Ochobot doesn't give Tok Aba any Powers like his grandson. He has his powers of his own Here is some of Tok Aba's Powers: 1.Ear Twisting (He used it to stop BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth from fighting each other in Episode 11) 2.Movement of Victory - Because of this power, one of the pieces hitted Sleeping Monster's eye and even made himself won in the game of checkers round 2 3.Powerful Rooster ''' - Only move one pieces only 4.Rooster with Special Movement' - Used to move BoBoiBoy and defeat 3 Super Probe one each element 5.'Rooster Tender' - Used to move Gopal 6.'Power of the Squeezed Hen' - It let Ying destroy one pieces of the checkers using Thousand Times Jump 7.'Power of the Stretching Rooster' - He move Yaya and Ying and scratch Super Adu Dududududu using Powerful Scratches 8.'Vintage Bicycle Kick' - He kick the ball and score the goal after his grandson failed to use Bicycle Kick (the 6 powers are used to defeat the Sleeping Monster during The Giant Game of Checkers in Episodes 17 & 18) About Gopal Gopal haven't pay for Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop for three months as mentioned by Adu Du ''Main Article:Granddad's "Debt Book" He said that Gopal still owe him 32 Ringgit and 75 cents even though Adu Du had stolen the book. Season 2 As the 2nd Season approached, his Cocoa Shop is renamed as "Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop". In Episode 35, he revolted that his grandson is the main topic in MKHIPI so much. Trivia Tok Aba is voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz in both English and Malaysian versions, in the english version, he has a lower voice while in the Malaysian version, his voice is a bit higher. Gallery File:IMG_0280.jpg|BoboiBoy meets his Granddad File:Tok_Aba.png|Tok Aba File:IMG_0294.jpg|Tok Aba twisting BoboiBoy Land and BoboiBoy Wind's ears File:IMG_0317.jpg|Ochobot and Tok Aba File:IMG_0323.jpg|Tok Aba hugging BoboiBoy in the Extended Finale File:IMG_0328.jpg|Tok Aba standing inside the train File:Imagessssxxxxx...jpg|Young Tok Aba Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-13h14m01s123.png Category:Aged Characters Category:Boboiboy's Family Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Males Category:Tok Aba Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Football Category:Football Teams Category:Footbal Category:MKHIPI